


I'm Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cinnamon rolls, Cussing, Dem Sins, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hoo boy this is edgy, Magic, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Smut, Will re-write this at some point, fight me, monster racism, so much cussing, some fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never imagined your life would be any more exciting than watching paint dry on a wall, It was usually an endless cycle of eternal boredom and discontent. To be more precise, you usually felt nothing. No emotions, no happiness, not even sadness. Despite this, you still dragged your feet through life with no clear goal or interest.</p><p>That was... until all the news channels on the TV had glass-shattering news about monsters... yes, real life monsters emerging from Undergound near some Mountain not too far away from you, Mt. Ebott. </p><p>Little did you know, that news story would forever change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Internet Is Basically Life

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really my first fanfiction, ever since I was young I had written half-assed stories that I'd never finish.
> 
> I hope that everyone who reads this will enjoy it to their fullest, I've thought about writing something like this for quite awhile now and I really want to share my ideas with everyone and see what they think. I'll likely update this once a week (It'll probably be more than that, don't worry) because It bugs me to leave cliffhangers for too long ;D
> 
> Real quick though, this character was made up on the spot, they aren't exactly a character I would claim as my own but more-so just something people can relate to and perhaps see as them self. That being said I don't really claim ownership of this character lol, do what ya' want man. The name and appearance are just fillers, I'll say it again.
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya' enjoy the story!

Your fingers hovered over the keys on your vibrantly lit gaming keyboard lazily as you stared at the screen in front of you. You were just now mentally kicking yourself in the ass for agreeing to do this dumb little survey one of your friends from your college asked you to do. It had been at least a good 10 minutes of staring at the words on the screen before you finally decided it was time to actually type something. You gave a deep huff and started writing down your answers to the stupid little quiz.  
  
What's your name?: Kat  
How old are you?: 20  
What's your eye color?: Red  
What's your height: 5'2"  
What's your hair color?: White  
Skin color?: White  
Have a Crush?: Never  
Relationship Status?: Single  
What's your natural hair color?: White  
Favorite food?: Steak  
Favorite hobby?: Drawing Shit  
Favorite past-time?: Scrolling through DeviantArt or playing Video Games  
3 things you can't live without?: Food, Air... that's it  
Do you like cheese?: What kind of idiot doesn't like cheese  
Do you miss anyone?: No  
Do you look more like your mom or your dad?: Neither  
What color eyes would you like to have?: Something normal would be cool I guess  
Who's your favorite super hero?: I like anti-hero's, I'll go with Deadpool  
What's your favorite show?: Game of Thrones  
Favorite Anime?: Dragon Ball Z  
  
Your eyes stared at the last question.  
  
How would you describe your personality?:  
  
Your nose wrinkled slightly as you thought about what you would type.  
  
How would you describe your personality?: Strange  
  
Perfect.  
  
Your mouse cursor slowly moved over to the 'Post' button on the side of the page. With a simple click your answers were shown to everyone you knew on Facebook. You casually sat back in your chair and crossed your arms. You casually stared at the screen and noticed a like notification pop up.  
  
It was your best friend, of course she would be the first to like it, you didn't really post anything to Facebook at all let alone something so stupid, but you decided why not, not like it mattered.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye you could see the TV flickering which caught your attention.  
  
Your eyebrows furrowed slightly as you realized some dumbass news station was on, you didn't remember changing it to the news, you never watched that crap. Your hand grabbed the remote and you were about to change the channel, you stopped in your tracks when you read the big red letters written on the bottom of the screen.  
  
"MONSTERS EMERGE FROM UNDER MT. EBOTT"  
  
You blinked slowly and gave a soft laugh, what kind of stupid joke was this? Did someone hack the news station or something?  
  
A lingering thought made you turn up the volume to hear what the person standing in front of a yellow line of police tape was saying.  
  
"This just in! Monsters, yes, monsters have emerged from under Mt. Ebott! The legends and stories of their existence is true! Their Ambassador is a young girl named Frisk who has agreed to speak to the United States Government about their integration into society and what we will do from here." The man paused and the camera moved to the left to show two anthro-looking goat people standing in the distance.  
  
Your eyes were wide as you stared at the TV. This wasn't a joke, this was national news. This was... real.  
  
The computer next to you rang out with a familiar 'bloop' sounding message which obviously emanated from Skype. You pulled up the window and read the message that was sent to you.

  
  
Jessi: HOLY SHIT ARE YOU WATCHING THE NEWS!? LIKE HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THIS!!  
Kat: Yeah.... I don't know if I should believe it because holy shit... is this real?  
Jessi: This is as real as it gets man. I don't know what'll happen now but holy shit, I don't know what to think!  
Kat: I think it's cool as fuck, I was waiting for something fun to happen anyways.  
Jessi: Lmao, you're fucking weird dude  
Kat: Lol, I've been told that one before, try harder

  
  
Your crimson gaze flickered back to the TV screen which was still panned on the anthro goats. You placed your hand on your chin and rubbed it softly. If you weren't a furry you probably would have a different view on this whole thing. But who could pass up meeting actual monster anthro-people? Holy shit.  
  
Your eyes narrowed slightly, behind them were two skeletons it seemed, one taller one and one shorter one. You couldn't really see them all that well, but now you knew that not all monsters were anthro-animals. You shrugged casually.  
  
A soft sigh came from your parted lips. Finally, life is about to get really interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but uh, don't worry, all the other ones will be much longer ;) This is more of like... a proglogue


	2. Drunken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get wasted!

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?"   
  
Your voice was a soft growl as you dug in your pockets for your keys, they seemingly had a mind of their own and would dance around your fingers so you wouldn't be able to pick them up. When you finally grabbed them you gave an agitated puff of breath into the air which stuck to the apartment hallway walls.

As casually as always, you unlocked and strolled into your apartment. You lived on the second floor, in fact, you specifically chose the second floor because the apartment next to you wasn't completely refurbished yet and thus no one lived there. It was a blissful silence all through the night, just how you liked it.

You tossed your shoulder bag onto the ground next to your brown leather couch in the living room and flicked the TV on. It gave a soft hum before the flat screen lit up with vibrant colors and played a song titled "Safe & Sound" by The Civil Wars. You kicked off your shoes and padded into the bathroom to wash your face just as you did every time you got home from college. Today was a particularly boring day.

You looked up into the mirror and gazed at your reflection. You were met with your own crimson-red eyes which had dark circles under them from countless nights of staying up reading or playing some stupid game. You didn't really care, but it only added to the fear you drove into people's souls when you looked at them. You did understand why they were afraid though, it was mostly because no one you knew or anyone in history had red eyes like you did, and not just some pale red, yours were blood red. Whenever someone asked you just told them you wore colored contacts or some bullshit, worked every time.

Your hands ran through your ruffled snow-white hair. That was probably the second thing people would ask about when you were walking in the hallway or something. Most of them were asked if it was your real hair color and when you said yes they usually thought you were lying. You could see it in their eyes. Not like you cared much though, you didn't care what other people thought, it didn't bother you anymore.

With a soft sigh you straightened your button-up flannel shirt and walked back into the living room.

You gazed at the TV which you changed to a rerun of Game of Thrones. Your mind wandered for a moment when you flopped onto the couch which gave a soft squeak of leather rubbing on leather.

It had been at least six months since the monsters had emerged from the Underground. You had even seen a few of them around the town. It was safe to say that you were intrigued by their presence, but you never had the gall to go and speak to them. Even though they had seemingly integrated into society humans in general stayed away from them. It wasn't like you tried to stay away though, you had college to pay attention to... Hah, you couldn't lie to yourself, you didn't really care about that either. You just weren't that good at making friends.

A soft buzzing in your pocket broke your thoughts into two. You pulled out your Samsung Galaxy S5 and stared at the bright screen. Another Skype notification from Jenni.

 

Jenni: Hey, wanna go out tonight? I wanted to go to this bar that has some damn good chicken tenders and I figured I should bring your bitch ass

 

Your eyebrow rose. Sure, you could use some fun

 

Kat: Pfft, sure, why the fuck not. Come pick me up you piece of shit  
Jenni: Suck my dick, gimme a minute.

 

You chuckled softly, really, you liked her, she was great. Your personalities were almost the exact same and you both had a habit of spewing profanity at each other. It was great in more ways than you could think of. She didn't live too far away either, maybe like two streets down from you.

You lived in a very quiet neighborhood, lots of trees and woods surrounded the streets. It wasn't too far from the city either so there was always something to do.

With a soft huff you lifted yourself off of the couch and turned off the TV. You slipped on your shoes quickly before booking it out your apartment door.

\---

"FUCK YEAH!!!"

Your shout carried itself across the bar when you hit a bulls-eye in darts. Loud music pounded in your ears.

Big, burly men around you expressed their dismay in the forms of ooh's and aah's. Even though you were shit-faced you had an amazing aim. Jenni hollered from her seat at the bar, her whooping noises only egging you on to play more.

"SLAUGHTER 'EM YOU BITCH!!" Jenni shouted, a drink sloshing in her hand.

You grabbed a shot from the counter and tossed it down your throat swiftly, relishing the burning feeling of the alcohol slipping down into your stomach.

You eyed a big man, easily a foot over you, who had a biker jacket on. He tossed at dart at the same board, but it was only on the outskirts of the board, earning him no points against you.

"GIMME DAT SHIT" you shouted, swiping a dart from someone else's hand and throwing it at the board with a hidden vengeance. It hit the center and sat right next to your other dart. that's how ya' do it.

The people in the bar hooted and hollered in excitement.

You turned around and crossed your arms, a smug expression on your face. The dim lights in the bar and the obscenely loud music fueled your change in personality.

 

The expression you wore broke when you felt someone pull at your arm, it was replaced with an agitated glare at a man who pulled you close to him. His hand was sweaty and his dirty fingernails dug into your skin as if he owned you and didn't want you to run away.

"Hey baby, how about-" his voice faltered as he gazed into your eyes.

"Woah chica what's with those weird ass eyes, what are ya' some kinda' freak? Don't tell me yer cheatin' against me are ya'?"

You gave a soft growl and ripped your arm from his grasp, thin scratches leaked the smallest amount of blood on your arm from where his fingernails scraped your skin.

"Oh please, go stick your dick in a vacuum or something you slag" you hissed in his face and turned to face where Jenni had been sitting.

At least... she was there a moment ago.

The man gave a gruff laugh and pulled at your arm again which made you yelp in surprise. The room spun softly when you turned to face him. An angry fire built in your stomach, you were about to cut a bitch.

"Aww come on, don't be mean girl" he winked and grinned maliciously.

"I'll tell you once, touch me again you piece of shit and I'll cut off your tiny little dick" you hissed. Your words slurred slightly from the alcohol in your system.

Once more you tore your arm away from the stranger and began making your way towards the exit to the bar. A slight panic ran through you when you realized you'd have to walk home without Jenni. Was she alright? You were in the city after all and who knows how many creeps were out and about at night.

\---

The pitch-black night sky loomed over you as you walked along the paved streets. You were really starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol you had earlier. Silently you wondered if you were stupid or something, drinking that much. A soft sigh blew a puff of white smoke into the air in front of you. Your red eyes looked towards the sky and searched aimlessly for the moon and the stars, it must have been cloudy because there wasn't anything, just darkness. You wondered for a moment why you did all this dumb shit in the first place, maybe it was because drinking made you feel something instead of nothing all the time.

Step step.

You stopped briefly on the path that led towards your small town. You could have sworn you heard something behind you, but you didn't see anything when you looked behind you.

/What the.../ you thought.

You gave a shrug, stuffing your hands into your jean pockets. It was probably nothing. Still, you felt yourself fiddling with the knife in your pocket a little too much.

Step step step.

You definitely heard it that time, you were sure someone was following you. This wasn't exactly the best place to be at night, there were a lot of creeps around and you figured one was about to steal your money or something. You felt your gait quicken, you broke into a brisk walk, acting like you didn't know what was behind you. Different scenarios started playing in your head.

/There's no fuckin' way I'm letting that happen again/ your thoughts made your grip tighten on your weapon.

Step step step step.

 

The footsteps behind you were gaining speed quickly and a twinge of discomfort broke in your chest. In a moment of quick defense you whipped around and flicked your pocket knife open at whomever had been following you. Your wide red eyes were met with the same man who had kept touching you at the bar. The discomfort you felt earlier quickly turned into a stale anger. His blue eyes grazed over the knife that you held to your side for a moment, he held his hands in the air as if he was conceding defeat.

"Whoa there sugar, calm down, jees" his voice was filled with a drunken stupor.

"Didn't I tell ya' to fuck off? Numb nuts?" you hissed an agitated tone. This wasn't exactly the first time a drunken idiot has followed you out of a bar, but you weren't going to take any chances.

"Hey now, I just wanted to bring you to my place, you seem a little too drunk to be walkin' alone" The man stepped closer which made you tilt the knife towards him slightly.

"I said fuck o-"

With a swift movement the man threw a well-aimed punch at your face which made it's mark with a hard crack to your jaw. You fell to the ground in agony, a growl of pain coming from your now bloody lips. In the blink of an eye the man was on top of you holding your hands to the cold pavement. Your eyes met his with a newly kindled rage. The adrenaline coursing through your veins was enough to halt the pain on your face for the time being.

"Calm down honey, I won't hurt ya' too much if ya' don't make me" his tone held a disgusting vibe to it as he winked at you. You felt a hard object press against your leg.

Your teeth grit in rage and you threw up your knee towards his crotch, the man rolled onto the ground with an agonized cry. Without a moment to spare you grabbed your knife off the ground and returned to your feet to face your attacker. The dark crimson blood that welled up in your mouth ran down your chin and dripped onto the ground.

The man rolled on the pavement for a couple moments, groaning in agony as he gripped his crotch. His eyes then glared up at you with a newly found drunken anger as he stood back up on his feet. You noticed him stumble slightly, you weren't quite sure if it was because you smashed one of his nuts or if it was because he was clearly drunk.

"Go ahead, fucker, piss me off" you narrowed your eyes and waited.

"Tch..." the burly man chuffed and threw himself at you again.

You gave a toothy grin and sidestepped the attacker only before slicing into his arm with your knife, leaving behind a deep gash in the flesh which welled with new blood.

The man growled in frustration and suddenly wrapped his large hands around your neck, almost completely cutting off your air supply. You squirmed feebly in his grasp, trying to catch any part of him you could with your weapon.

/Shit!!/ you couldn't speak or scream now, you could only look into the enraged blue eyes of the man who was choking you.

You felt your vision blur as you struggled for air, you didn't even feel the knife being torn from your grasp when you were slammed onto the pavement again. You could just barely hear the muffled voice of your attacker saying something lude or angry. Slowly your senses were failing you.

That's when you felt the searing pain of the knife being stabbed through one of the gaps in your ribs and into your body. You tried to cry out in pain but it only came out as a muffled wheeze. The man above you grinned when he looked at his work, your life essence spurt onto his palm.

You couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to be enjoying this? You could feel your blood spill out of you and begin soaking not only your clothes but the cold hard ground beneath you. His weight still pressed onto your neck and your body, but you couldn't really move anyways considering you couldn't breathe.

Your vision was growing darker, you could feel your body start to relax. How long had it been since you took a breath again? You couldn't remember as you eyelids started to droop lower and lower.

 

Suddenly the weight and the grip on your neck was thrown from you, you felt light once more but the wound in your chest burned painfully. You fought greedily for air in your lungs, but you were met only with blood in your throat. You coughed gruffly, feeling the copper-tasting liquid fall down your chin and onto the ground. You fought to life your head slightly, noticing the knife was still embedded in your rib cage.

A strange blue light filled your vision as your skull fell back onto the ground. You couldn't help but ask if this was the end as darkness took you in it's grasp.


	3. Woken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, bitch!

You knew you were awake once the muffled voices started dancing in your mind. For some reason you couldn't open your eyes just yet to see who was talking. You could head metal pots and pans banging against each other, probably in another room... Wherever you were. Slowly but surely, a bright began light seeped into your vision. 

The fresh wave of pain slapped you in the face before you were even fully awake, a deep groan escaped your lips as your hand fell on your rib cage. Some strange cloth-like material was bandaged over your chest and you obviously weren't wearing and kind of shirt you owned. 

Upon realizing this your eyes flew open, the light from the room temporarily blinding you. Your gaze was met with what seemed to be a normal living room. A huge flat screen TV was across from you, and a brown coffee table was in between you and the TV. There was a staircase leading up to another floor of the house and an entryway next to the stairs seemed to lead to a brightly-lit kitchen. Overall, it was pretty cozy, but it wasn't exactly a room you had seen before, you had never been here. A soft velvet blanket was draped over you. It was dark blue and smelled like firewood. 

"Sans! The human is awake!!" a loud, eager voice made you cringe slightly. 

Sitting up from the couch you were laying on, you surveyed a tall skeleton standing in a doorway which you assumed led to the kitchen. Your mouth dropped open slightly as you stared at the creature. He wore a long white shirt and jean shorts accompanied by some weird red boots and a cooking apron that said "Best Spaghetti Maker" on it. He was REALLY tall, you figured... he? was at least a foot or two over you, but that wasn't really saying much considering you were pretty short to begin with. You couldn't take your eyes off him, anyone else would be freaking out by now, but you simply stared with a dumbass expression on your face. 

Where were you? Who is this skeleton? More importantly how is there a skeleton standing there? The questions ran a mile in your head. 

You groaned gingerly again, placing your palm on your head in confusion. Suddenly, the bandages wrapped around your torso and arms came back to your attention. They were tinted a pale rusty red color which was obviously made from blood. Upon seeing this you began to remember the events from the previous night, the attack, your drunken stupor, everything. Your chest ached horribly with each breath, yet you forced yourself to remain sitting upright. 

Unfortunately, these memories didn't really answer how you got here or how you escaped that man in the first place. 

"Oh, really?" a deep, baritone voice sounded from atop the staircase and snagged your attention from the tall skeleton. 

Another skeleton, a much shorter skeleton at that. He was wearing a pale blue hoodie and had a round face accompanied by a lazy smile. His pupils were small yet stunning bright white lights that shone in his dark eyesockets. What perplexed you the most was the fact that he seemed to be wearing some basketball shorts and pink fuzzy slippers. Surely you were hallucinating or something because this was a bit much even for you. 

The shorter skeleton casually walked over to where you were sitting and crouched down to look at you evenly in the eyes.

"Hey, how are ya' kid?" 

Your eyebrows furrowed, the only thing you registered was that he called you a kid. 

"Kid? Do I look like a kid to you?" you retorted. 

The skeleton looked a little taken aback at your response. The features on his face somehow expressed his slight disbelief. It made you wonder how his face was able to move like it did. It kind of reminded you of clay for some reason. Your crimson eyes studied his face curiously for a couple seconds while your brain attempted to solve the mystery. 

"Heh, I help you out and let you stay here and that's all you say? C'mon, throw me a bone here" His grin was practically eating shit. 

"NYEH! Cease your terrible jokes at once Sans!" the taller skeleton shouted loud enough to make your ears ring before stomping back into the kitchen. 

You blinked. 

"So uh... Sans? Where am I? More like where's my phone too, and how am I here exactly?" 

Sans stood up and shrugged, his hands were stuffed deep in his pockets. "I was takin' a walk last night and I saw that trash attacking ya' so I decided to help you out. You were pretty banged up but here you are. Tibia honest, you should be thanking me" Sans winked. "As for your phone" he pulled out your Samsung from his pocked and handed it to you "It's kinda' dead so I wouldn't try to call anyone"

You reached out and snatched your phone like it was your lifeline. Your gaze fell back on Sans and the sudden realization that he and the other skeleton were the ones you saw on the TV months ago hit you like a ton of bricks right to your face. You also noticed that you didn't have your shirt on but instead a long white shirt that had originally been lifted up over the bandages as if someone had been checking them. You face flushed a soft red when you looked away. 

"Ah... yeah... you're right. I should be thanking you." You lifted yourself off of the couch and faced him, blatantly ignoring the pain it caused you. He gave you a questioning look when you held out your hand. "I'm Kat, nice to meet ya' Sans" you gave a toothy grin. 

Sans eyebrow raised slightly at your sudden change in tone, his eyes flickered down to your hand and he took it in his own without hesitation. 

PBTPBTPBTPBTPBTPBTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffffffff................ 

Your jaw dropped slightly when you heard the fart noise ring out through the room. 

"PFFFT" you snickered a little too loudly "So ya' make ridiculous jokes and like fart noises, got it. How about the other skeleton in there, what's his name?" 

There wasn't even a half-second of silence before a loud crash came from the kitchen and the taller skeleton ran over to stand next to Sans who was grinning more-so than he was before. 

"I, HUMAN, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AN ALMOST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND EXPERT SPAGHETTI MAKER! As you can see on my apron" 

You smiled softly and waved, now noticing how much taller he was compared to you and his brother. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, The Great Papyrus. I'm Kat, and I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble. I mean I kinda' got stabbed in the ribs and almost killed but eh what's new" 

Sans expression fell slightly. 

"Do not worry, human Kat! You have caused us no trouble. For I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS love guests and helping those in need. Besides, Sans was the one who put those bandages on you in the first place. I've never seen him not be so lazy before!" 

Your eyebrows knitted together slightly and that soft red tone returned to your cheeks. Your arm reached over to scratch the back of your head. 

"Aha... yeah, thanks for that, really. I'd probably not be here if it wasn't for you, Sans"

"Don't mention it, kid" Sans shit-eating grin was plastered on his face once more. 

You narrowed your red gaze at him. 

"But uh... I REALLY should be getting home now. I can take care of myself from now on" 

You gave an awkward grin before picking up your jacket and ripped shirt which you had noticed were draped over the back of the red couch earlier. 

"Human! I insist you let me give you my and Sans number in exchange for yours so we can make sure you are home safely later!" Papyrus insisted, slowly approaching you. 

One hand which was covered in an oven mitt held out a little piece of paper with two numbers on it. There were little skeleton faces next to the numbers so you could tell which one belonged to who. You stood there for a moment before taking the paper from Papyrus. You gave him a soft smile. 

"Aww, thanks Papyrus, that's... really sweet of you. But this means that we will be friends. Are you okay with being friends with a loser like me?" 

"WE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! BUT PLEASE DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF!" 

Papyrus' eyes were practically beaming at you and a soft orange dusted his face. Your gaze slowly shifted to Sans. 

"Heh, sure kid" 

That was going to get annoying. 

\--- 

As soon as you plugged in your phone it rang out with Skype notifications like it was the end of the world. You cringed slightly as you thumbed through them. 

Jessi: KAT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!   
Jessi: I FUCKING SWEAR I'LL END YOU IF YOU DON'T RESPOND   
Jessi: I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO IT Jessi: YOU PROBABLY THINK I'M KIDDING   
Jessi: I'M NOT Jessi: ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT   
Jessi: SMD 

Your index finger and thumb kneaded the bridge of your nose, but you were amused to say the least. 

Kat: I'm here Jenni, calm the fuck down, jeez   
Kat: You won't believe the story I have for you though 

Your response was less than good, but it'd have to do for now. 

You tabbed over to your messaging app and pulled out the paper with the two numbers on it. Papyrus' number was seemingly scribbled quickly on the paper, but you could make it out easily. 

Me: Hey Papyrus, I'm home. But really, thanks for helping me out, I really owe you guys. More like I owe you my life to say the least 

You gave a soft huff when you sent the message, silently wondering why they didn't take you to the hospital considering you had a stab wound in your lower chest. Clearly it didn't hit anything major otherwise you wouldn't be standing where you were right now. Even though it burned like the damn sun, your pride wouldn't let you show how much pain you were in to anyone. 

You winced when you touched the bandage, deciding not to touch it for maybe like... another day or so. 

Your phone made the level-up sound from Pokemon, signaling that you had gotten a new text. 

Papyrus: No problem, human! Of course the coolest of the cool would help someone in need like yourself!   
Papyrus: I insist that you come have lunch with Sans and I sometime soon! Muffet has a great bakery down the street!   
Papyrus: When you're better, I mean! Papyrus: I wouldn't want you getting more hurt than you already are!   
Papyrus: That would be bad   
Papyrus: The Great Papyrus cannot allow you to get injured again! Because that's what friends are for! 

A soft chuckle escaped your lips at the onslaught of text messages from Papyrus. It was pretty adorable actually, in a childlike way. 

Me: Sure Papyrus, sometime soon 

You were about to set your phone down on the table and go was whatever part of you that wasn't bandaged when your phone rang out again. An unknown number popped up on the screen. 

?: Knock knock 

You had a hunch as to who it was, but you would play along anyways because what fun would it be if you didn't

Me: Who's there?   
?: Dishes   
Me: Dishes who?   
?: Dishes Sans 

You groaned outwardly and tossed the phone onto the table haphazardly. What the hell were you getting yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy I'll keep writing this trash


	4. Jobs and Doughnuts

"Hey Reginald" were the first words you said when you walked into your apartment from a long day at college, your words clearly directed at a small Venus Flytrap sitting on your windowsill.

It had been perhaps a good two weeks since you had last seen Sans and Papyrus, which was at their house when you had been attacked by that one creep. You had been changing the bandages on your own for awhile but had recently removed them completely. For some reason the wound had been healing almost unnaturally well on its own. At first you had wanted to go to the hospital because stab wounds weren't exactly a good thing or something you could take care of without some kind of professional help, but somehow it wasn't needed. The wound was almost completely gone now, but you were sure it would become a pretty nasty scar.

/Just another to add to the rest/ you figured.

You tossed your schoolbag next to the couch and breathed a wispy sigh. Your movement was met with a soft mewling on the arm of the couch.

"Hey Chester" you smiled and leaned over to the small puffy brown tabby. You had picked him up off the street one day and ever since then he was officially your house cat. He mewed again and pressed his head into your face affectionately. You stood up and surveyed the living room briefly.

Your apartment was perfect for someone like you, you were alone all the time except for Chester. You enjoyed the silence, but sometimes it was a little much even for you which resulted in you frequently not being at home. You made sure Chester always had food and water though, he was probably the only thing that was important to you next to Jenni.

The phone in your pocket gave off a soft buzz.

Sans: Hey

You and Sans had been texting quite a bit lately. Most of the time it would be tossing jokes between each other. In general, he was pretty fun to talk to, it was one of the few things you enjoyed.

Me: Hey Sans, what's up?  
Sans: Nothin, I was just wondering if you'd like to come to breakfast with me and Paps tomorrow

Briefly, you wondered if you had any assignments due tomorrow, but figured it'd be best to not worry about it. The one thing you were worrying about was money. You had saved up a lot of money from your previous job, and Financial Aid helped you attend college. However, living in this apartment wouldn't last too much longer if you didn't find find another job soon. Hopefully one that wouldn't fire you after a good two years of employment. You never found out why they fired you, but you didn't linger on the thought for long.

Me: Uh... sure, I think I could manage that. What time?  
Sans: It'll be at nine, we can come pick you up if you give me your address  
Me: Oh I don't know about that, I'm not sure if I want any spooky scary skeletons at my house!

You were obviously kidding.

Sans: Yeah, you gotta watch out for us, we're bone to be wild ;)

A quick scoff came from your lips. You quickly typed out your address and tossed your phone onto the couch. Dramatically, you flopped down onto the couch, sinking into the soft cushions below. Chester stared at you with half-lidded chocolate eyes. Well, now you had some plans instead of sitting around all day like you usually did on Saturdays.

Still, the thought of having to get a job pricked through your mind. Why did money have to be involved in everything? You groaned in annoyance and your jacket-covered arm fell over your eyes.

After about a moment of laying there like a potato you quickly sat up and grabbed your phone, your fingers automatically tapping on the Google app and beginning to search for jobs in the area. It had to be something a college student could do, and something that would give you decent hours.

Sales Associate at a women's clothing store? Nah.  
Bank Teller? Pfft, no.  
McDonalds was always hiring, but hell no.

Your eyes flickered to the one job you could definitely wrap your mind around, a florist at a local flower shop. Of course, it was in the city, but you could always walk there. Not to mention that the establishment was monster-friendly, that was the best part.

Monsters were probably the best part about this world now. Every single monster you had come across was kind and gentle to you even if you weren't in the best state of mind. Safe to say, they were much better than the human race where it was common to kill and harass each other. The fact that you were actually friends with two monsters was something you thought was too good to be true sometimes.

It was settled, you'd go to this flower shop on Sunday to secure your next job. Plants were pretty cool anyways, you already had Reginald to take care of, what was a few more?

You went to bed that night with the thoughts of two skeletons and flowers in your mind.

\---

Sans: Knock knock  
Me: Who's there?  
Sans: Dozen  
Me: Dozen who?  
Sans: Dozen anyone wanna let me in?

You suppressed a soft snicker and tossed on your usual long-sleeved gray jacket before opening the door to your apartment. Sans was slouched slightly in a casual stance and Papyrus stood next to him, his eyes beaming with happiness. You smiled softly when you saw them.

"Come on in" you moved to the side and allowed them to enter your house.

"Human! Thanks so much for letting us come to your house, I really like your couch!" Papyrus cheerfully walked into your apartment after his brother.

Your crimson gaze flickered over to Sans who casually strolled over to your couch and flopped down as if he owned the place. He was dressed in the exact same outfit you saw him in the last time you saw him. He even wore his usual pink ratty slippers. Papyrus was dressed in some long jeans, a white undershirt, and a flannel button-up. You thought he looked pretty good for a skeleton. Silently you wondered if this was a place you should look a little dressy for, but you had never exactly been dressy.

"Yeah, no problem"

Chester quietly padded from your room and rubbed his face against your leg. He mewed softly as you picked him up and held him in your arms.

"This is Chester, he's my tabby kitten. I found him on the street all alone so I took him home with me. How he's my only company in the house" you smiled happily as your hand rested on Chester's back.

Papyrus gasped and rushed over to you and Chester, you could have sworn you saw his eyes sparkle.

"Hello little kitty! I am the Great Papyrus! It's nice to meet you!!"

Chester's brown eyes stared at Papyrus before he made a audible meow in his direction.

"I think that means hello" you added.

You felt Sans gaze on you before you had seen it. He had quickly looked away when you looked at him sitting on the couch, you could have sworn you saw something blue on his cheeks. Your red eyes hovered on him for a moment but then slowly floated back to Chester and Papyrus.

Sans was strange.

\---

The three of you had entered the diner with the ring of a small bell on the door. Papyrus and Sans had driven you in the taller brother's shiny red Mustang, you hadn't said anything about it, but you were pretty sure it was the coolest damn thing in the world. Other than that, the ride itself was kind of awkward because you in general were an awkward person and didn't talk much. You did hear Papyrus saying how this diner wasn't one he had been to before and he wanted to see if the food was 'good enough for the Great Papyrus' or something like that.

The first thing you noticed was the dirty looks you automatically received from the people in the diner. Usually you didn't care, but in particular it made the atmosphere... less than pleasant. You felt slightly concerned for the two brothers.

"Hey Pap-"

"Oh this is great! I can't wait to see if they have Spaghetti! If they don't I'll just get a doughnut though" Papyrus chimed in over your voice. His eyes sparked with delight when he saw the bright lights.

Your eyebrows furrowed slightly in concern. Upon tossing a glance to Sans you noticed he was staring blankly ahead of him. What was going on with him? Surely he wasn't that oblivious.

The three of you went to sit at the bar of the diner when a waitress came over. The tone in her voice when she asked the three of you what you wanted to eat was clearly toxic in one form or another, almost like she was disgusted that she had to actually do her job. You decided to get the cheapest thing on the menu, a single vanilla-frosted doughnut and a cup of hot chocolate.

Papyrus had ordered a burger while Sans had ordered a plate of fries.

You thought it was pretty normal until Sans proceeded to dump a whole bottle of ketchup onto his fries. Yes, a whole bottle of ketchup.

The look on your face must have been amusing because when Sans cast you a shit-eating grin. One of his eyebrows raised slightly as if he was waiting for you to say something. You quickly changed your expression once you felt your face heat up.

"Er.." you turned to look at Papyrus. "So uh... what do you two do for work? Like do you do something fun? Because uh... fun jobs are the best and all that stuff" you shut your mouth abruptly.

"I work with my friend Undyne at a gym! She lets me help her get things for the people that go there. But before that I was her apprentice! I was going to be in the Royal Guard when we were still underground!" Papyrus happily explained, seeming to ignore the nervousness in your voice.

"Eh, I work odd jobs here and there. Papyrus is much better at working than I am" Sans chimed in, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"That's because you're a lazybones"

"Hey throw me a bone here, Pap" Sans winked, eliciting a groan from his brother.

A soft chuckle fell into the air from your throat. This was the first time in awhile that you hadn't felt like complete crap. You had been completely distracted from all of the glares people in the diner were tossing your way. You didn't care, all you cared about was having a good time and genuinely smiling.

"Hey uh... I'd like to say thanks again" your hands were wrapped tightly around your cup of hot chocolate and you stared at it intently for a couple moments. "You guys... are really nice. I'm actually kinda' surprised, no many people are so nice to someone like me" you admitted.

When you looked up, Sans had reflected a bit of a crestfallen expression. Papyrus simply looked confused.

"What do you mean? Why would someone not be nice to you?" Papyrus asked.

You shrugged "Eh.. dunno, maybe it's the eyes or something. Humans don't take to kindly to others who are.. well.. different. It has always been that way"

Right on que, you felt something smack against the back of your head. You whipped around and faced a particularly short scruffy man who stood not too far from you. He was leaning up against a booth and he had a disgusting smirk on his face as if he was doing the world a favor by just standing there. A crumbled up burger wrapper was on the floor next to your chair.

Sans face went dark, the little white lights in his eyesockets going out completely. Your gaze flickered to him and back at the person standing in front of you.

"Hey Kid, why don't you go fuck some monsters somewhere else. Some people are trying to eat here and we don't want your filth around." The man's voice was thick and smug. It reminded you of tar.

You almost had the urge to laugh at how ridiculous this idiot was being. Usually you'd just ignore them, but you had already thought of something particularly nasty to say.

The whole diner was silent until you heard sniffling from behind you. Papyrus had grasped the sleeve of your hoodie which made your eyes shift to him. Orange tears gathered at the corners of his eyesockets. Your words were suddenly caught in your throat and your crimson eyes were wide. Did this trash make the sweet cinnamon roll Papyrus cry?

Your face was blank for awhile before you turned away and faced the man again who grinned at you. In a swift movement you hopped off your chair and walked over to the man. Your jacket slipped off and fell into Papyrus' hand, revealing your heavily scarred pale arms. You could have sworn you felt Sans burning stare singeing your skin.

Barely even a second had passed when you lurched your fist back and swung it at the man's face with as much force as you could muster. Taken off guard, the man took the hit directly to the nose with an audible crack. The sheer force of the punch sent him crashing into the table. A couple glass cups fell to the floor and shattered into sharp fragments.

Your clenched fist fell to your side. You felt hot with anger.

"I fucking swear, if one more word falls from your filthy trash mouth I'll break every tooth you have and then forcefully make you lick your blood from the floor" you hissed in a dangerous tone.

Before the man could react you were already walking over to the brothers who were staring at you with unreadable expressions. You quickly grabbed Papyrus' arm and Sans' jacket and proceeded to drag them out of the diner. 

Once outside, you stood with your back to them, suddenly feeling exposed. You couldn't explain how bare you felt without something covering your arms, you couldn't remember how long it had been since you felt the air on the skin of your arms. You drew in a deep breath and started rubbing your arms.

"Heh.. sorry about that, I'm not usually one to-"

You felt your jacket fall onto your shoulders and wrap around you. 

"Human, thank you. But please be more careful. You shouldn't do something like that again" Papyrus voice broke yours into pieces and he wrapped his arms around your shoulders in a hug. He was considerably taller than you, it probably looked strange to anyone who was watching.

When he let go you hastily put your jacket back on and shoved your hands deep into your pockets.

"Yeah... thanks. No human has stood up for a monster like that. You're pretty cool, kid"

Sans deep baritone voice made you spin around. You couldn't help but notice there was a slight edge to the word 'human'. The shining lights in his eyes were staring deep into your eyes and reflecting his genuine thanks.

You couldn't help but feel a little flustered. Your cheeks dusted a very light pink.

"Aha... it was nothing. I'd do it again if I had to" you paused, taking a look at Papyrus' car that was parked on the side of the street. 

"Tell ya' what, let's go back to my place. I think it'd be really nice to have some guests over. I can make something to eat since we didn't really get to eat at this shithole."


	5. Pasta Talk

By the time you had reached your house it was around 1pm. You had figured you'd make some kind of lunch for the skeleton brothers, but you were a little unsure what exactly they could eat. You didn't exactly want to ask either considering that'd be kind of rude to just come out and say "Hey, how do you guys eat things?". No, you'd have to come up with something better than that.

The car ride home was dead silent, but you could tell that there were a lot of questions that wanted to be asked. Not so much by you, but you could feel the uncertainty coming off of Sans. Come to think of it, you couldn't tell why, but even though you normally didn't see much expression in Sans face, his emotions seemed to leave a weird static feeling in the air. You hadn't noticed until you sat down at the diner earlier. Monsters always had this reputation of being scary and mean but Sans and Papyrus were nothing of the sort.

Upon arriving at your apartment, the atmosphere became lighter. Papyrus instantly rushed over to Chester who was lying in his cat bed in the corner and started petting the animal on the head affectionately. The red mustang was parked outside in the driveway. You were the only one who lived there at the moment while the apartment next to you was being renovated so there was plenty of room for cars in the driveway. 

You were about to throw your jacket onto the side of the couch but decided against that idea when you remembered the deep stare you got from Sans when you weren't wearing it earlier. That was a pretty good reason to keep it on as much as you could.

"Well uh, my house is your house or whatever they say. Make yourself at home" with that, you shuffled into the kitchen.

The first option that came to your mind as far as food went was obviously spaghetti. You remembered how much Papyrus seemed to love pasta considering he had an apron dedicated to spaghetti. Unfortunately, you remembered you didn't have any tomato sauce, thus you decided that broccoli Alfredo would have to do. It was close enough to spaghetti, right? You shuffled through your cabinets in search of the Alfredo sauce and Penne pasta noodles and then dipped into the fridge for some milk and frozen broccoli.

Footsteps walking into the kitchen caught your attention.

"Hey pal" You turned around to face Sans who casually walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs that faced a small table that you used to eat on before your computer desk became your living space.

"Oh, hey Sans. You know, I was gonna' make some spaghetti because I think Pap really likes the stuff but I don't have any tomato sauce so I decided to make Alfredo instead. I hope that's alright, I don't want to make anything you guys might not want to eat"

Sans shrugged "I'll eat pretty much anything as long as you have ketchup, and Paps would never turn down something you've made for him. He likes ya' too much"

You felt a small smile tug at the corners of your lips when you turned around to continue preparing the meal.

"So uh" Sans finger traced on the small wooden lines on the surface of the table "Mind if I ask ya' a question?"

"Go for it" you replied as you tossed the noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"I noticed earlier that your arms were covered in scars. Did someone hurt you? I mean, ya' don't hafta' answer if you don't want to" You could hear the nervous tone in Sans voice.

You gave a wispy sigh. You figured that it was a question that would be asked at one point or another. At least it was Sans who was asking instead of Papyrus, you could be a little more sincere around him.

"Ah.. when I was pretty young my parents abused me. It's also partly from being beaten up by other kids when I was in high school and shit. It's not just my arms either. One time when my dad found out that I told someone about what he was doing he tried to kill me. Frankly I don't know why he'd do that because that would have just gotten him in more trouble."

You talked haphazardly about the whole thing, earning a pregnant moment of silence.

Sans scratched his skull "Woah uh.. that's pretty rough. Sorry for askin', it was just that Paps was worried that you were being hurt by someone again. I mean I was pretty worried too and all"

A small chuckle came from your chest.

"No worries, I'm not one to get all emotional about shit so don't expect me to go crying or anything... Actually, I have a question for you"

Sans tilted his head a little and you turned to face him.

"Just out of curiosity, how did a cute little skeleton like you beat the shit out of that idiot who stabbed me in the first place?" You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Cute huh?" Sans shifted in his seat a little "I'll let you in on a little secret, pal" Sans gave you the most unimpressive 'jazz hands' you had ever seen "Maaaaaaagic"

"Pfft" you pointed at him "What a bullshit answer. I mean I've heard of monsters and magic and all that shit but I wasn't even awake to see it. Like I say, seeing is believing" you raised your eyebrow.

Sans gave a knowing smirk, suddenly the tiny white lights in his eyes vanished and his left eye started shining a brilliant cyan blue. His pupil flashed yellow and your gaze fell to a blue mist which coated a wooden spoon next to you. With a wave of his finger, Sans brought the spoon into his own hand and grasped it. Within seconds his eyes were their usual white orbs again.

"Woooah! That's awesome! Wow Sans and I thought you were cool before"

The short skeleton twirled the spoon in his fingers before setting it on the table. A soft cyan coated his cheeks and his eyes looked away from you.

"I'm not even half as cool as my bro, but thanks pal"

For a brief moment you wondered if the blue on his face was some kind of blushing. The thought of making Sans embarrassed was pretty appealing to you, but you wouldn't ask.

Once the noodles were finished boiling you drained them and added the sauce and now steamed broccoli. The vegetables still had a nice crunch to them which was exactly what you were going for. You expertly filled three plates and set them down on the table. Sans gave you a soft smile when you placed the plate in front of him along with a large bottle of ketchup.

"Hey Pap, the food is ready!" you called into the living room.

"Oh goodie!" you heard Papyrus cheer as he entered the kitchen and sat down with you and Sans at the table.

You were sitting in between them and made a careful effort to see if either of them liked the food that you had made. Papyrus gave the plate a quizzical look before taking a bite.

"Wowie! This is great! It's not as great as the Great Papyrus' spaghetti but this spaghetti tastes really good!"

You took a special enjoyment in Papyrus' praise considering no one except Jenni had ever complemented your cooking before. What did you do to deserve these two skeletons as your friends?

"Well, it's not spaghetti, this is Alfredo which is like spaghetti but with a different sauce. As you can see, it's white instead of red"

The tall skeleton's eyes lit up with interest.

"Oh, human, you must teach the Great Papyrus how to make this... Alfredo! After all, as a pasta master myself I should know all the recipes!"

"Hey, what do you call a fake noodle?" Sans chimed in.

"An impasta!" you tossed some finger-guns at Sans and winked. You could have sworn you saw those little lights in his eyes grow brighter.

"NYEH! Why must you make ridiculous pasta puns at the dinner table?! Now you've even got the human doing it, Sans!" Papyrus didn't sound amused, but you could see the smallest smile on his face.

"Heh, but you're smiling Paps"

"I know, and I hate it!"

Dinner went on like that for awhile, Sans would toss pasta-related jokes around the table and you'd reciprocate as many as you could remember. You weren't usually a fan of bad jokes but for whatever reason when Sans made a joke it was automatically funny. Another thing that you found strangely interesting was watching Sans eat. You knew you were being a creep, but out of the corner of your eye you would see him open his mouth to reveal a pair of dull tiny fangs. It was probably the cutest thing ever but you would never say that out loud, that would be too creepy, even for you. At one point he had caught you staring and gave you a subtle wink which made you briskly turn away. Otherwise, you enjoyed the warm atmosphere that the two brothers made just by being at your house. 

After the three of you finished dinner, you tossed the plates into the sink and sat back down at the table.

You noticed Sans holding his head up with one arm lazily, his eyelids half open. "So, kid, what do you do for a living? I figure you go to school with all of the books lying around"

"Welp, I'm not a kid, but yeah, I go to college. I'm currently working on a degree in the fine arts. I really like to draw, but there isn't much money in that field do I dunno' what I'll do there. As for a job, I was recently booted from my old one but I've found another online that's hiring. It's at a flower shop not too far from your house actually, I was going to go there tomorrow to see if I can seal a job there."

Papyrus rubbed his chin with his bony hand.

"Sounds like the flower shop that Asgore owns! I remember him saying that he was looking for someone! Human! You would be great for the job!"

"Asgore?" you repeated the name. You had definitely heard that somewhere. Briefly you sifted through your memories. "Do you mean... king of all monsters Asgore?"

"Yep" Sans spoke before Papyrus could "He's not really the king anymore though, him and his wife Toriel run a little flower shop called Golden Flowers or something like that. He was never good at names. We could put in a good word for ya' before tomorrow"

Your face would have gotten brighter if it could have "Really?! Oh that'd be great Sans, thanks a ton!" you paused, a sly smile suddenly crawling onto your face "a skele-ton"

Sans stared at you before a soft blue dusted his cheeks. He suddenly broke out in a deep laugh.

"HUMAN! WHY?!" Papyrus cried "You and my brother must be meant to be or something, these puns are awful!"

It was your turn to blush. "Heh... Well I mean, you could say I'm a pretty punny person is all"

"NYEH!!!"

The day ended with you escorting the skeleton brothers to the door of your apartment and saying your goodbyes. A stray thought crossed your mind when they were almost out the door.

"Hey Sans" you caught him before he took a step outside.

"What's up?"

"Wanna' come over on Friday with Papyrus or something? I have some pretty cool video games I'd like to show ya' if you'd like"

The offer was extremely uncharacteristic of you. Usually on Friday nights you'd go out drinking with Jenni because that was the only fun thing to do. Not to mention it also numbed the feeling of emptiness you usually felt in your chest. You'd just have to tell her you had plans this time.

"Yeah, why not. I'll see if Paps wants to go. I'll text ya' later pal" He winked at you before proceeding out the door and down the stairs.

You stood at your door, a strange confident feeling lingered in your chest. It was probably just being around Sans. For whatever reason you felt confident around him unlike ever before. You didn't dwell on the thought for long and slowly closed the door to your apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, you were sure of it.

You went to sleep that night and had a dream that you were a golden flower in a huge field, the sun dappling on your petals and making you feel happy.


	6. Author's Note c:

Heyo guys, if you're reading this then you probably read this fanfiction! Thanks for that ;D

Anyways, I definitely plan to continue this (I'll probably write a couple chapters this week). The reason I haven't been updating it is because as a college student I had a lot of crap to do this past few weeks. Not to mention my job at the college has me run all sorts of events, namely Commencement. Sooooo that's why this hasn't been updated recently! Fear not though, I believe I finally have a good plot for the whole story and I'm working on the details now as well! I've planned almost everything in the fanfiction on an outline and can't wait to share it with you all!

I hope you enjoy the rest of the Fanfiction, because it won't end any time soon!

-Aziell


	7. Golden Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter took ages to write! I was taking an awful long time contemplating further in the story and had a hard time writing this one because I figured it'd be kinda' boring. Fear not, the show must go on! Enjoy!

It must have been at least 90 degrees outside, it was safe to say that you looked like you were just swimming in a pool considering how much you were sweating. Your white hair clung stubbornly to your forehead. Still, you didn't mind the hot weather very much compared to the cold. The only thing you couldn't stand about Summer was the fact that you burned.... very easily. Though as you walked down the unusually quiet city street you figured that was a given with your extremely pale skin. You had to wear sunblock everywhere otherwise you'd turn into an overly ripe tomato. 

You hated to say the word Albino because it was mainly used as an insult to you than anything else. Your pale skin, snow-white hair, and piercing red eyes were a dead giveaway to anyone who looked at you. Though, you had remembered reading one time that Albinos typically did not have red eyes, they were actually more of a pale pink. In fact, there hadn't been one human on record that had naturally red eyes. Who would want to be found out anyways though, most of the time you were met with either fear or discomfort from strangers, then there were those people who thought you were some kind of anime-nerd who wore contacts all the time to change your eye color. When you considered it, you'd rather use that excuse than be found out to be a freak just by nature.

It was about 12pm by the time you saw the Flower shop in the distance, the bright colors of the petals gave it away. Bright oranges, blues, yellows, and any color in between danced with each other in pots that lined shelves outside the store for viewing purposes. You could tell that they had just been freshly watered from the way that the droplets of water reflected small rainbows onto the lush leaves they sat on.

You enjoyed the beautiful arrays of colors on flower petals and how they intermingled with each other under the bright dapples of light the sun offered to them. Flowers made people happy and it seemed to you like it'd be a great place to work especially if you wanted to lift your own spirits.

The entrance to the flower shop was wide open with a great big sign saying 'WELCOME' over the top of the doorframe, It looked like it had been written in red sharpie. You cautiously peeked your head around the corner to observe who was in there.

A huge goat-like monster was casually tending to some flowers in the corner while humming a soft tune, his huge clawed paws delicately giving each plant a healthy amount of water. His fur was snow-white and he had a blonde beard on his muzzle. Your eyes meticulously wandered to his huge horns which almost touched the ceiling of the shop that he was working in. He wore a long pink apron with pictures of white flowers on it. You supposed it was to help keep the water off of his clothes.

It was safe to say that you felt a bit intimidated by his size. He was at least a good 8ft tall which all but dwarfed you and your 5'2 stature.

You breathed a small sigh before stepping into the shop and attempting to muster a confident voice.

"Uh.. Excuse me. Are you King Asgore?"

The outrageously tall goat-man's crimson eyes flickered to where you were standing and he presented a warm smile. The water pail in his paws was set down on the shelf that the plants were sitting on. He looked pleased to see you if you had to describe his expression.

"Ah well, not really anymore. I really like the simple life now"

His voice was deep and for some reason you could detect a hint of sadness interlaced with his words. Even then his tone was almost fatherly and he in general sounded content.

"You must be Kat right? I've heard a lot about you from Sans" he offered a big furry paw towards you.

"Heh.. only the good things I hope!" you returned the smile and placed your small hand in his. You attempted to give the firmest handshake you could.

Asgore reached over to a pot of beautiful blue flowers that were clumped in bunches and held them in front of him. Hydrangeas, one of the few flowers that would present a lovely blue color on their blooms.

"I've only got one question for you Kat" his warm smile didn't waver "Do you like flowers?" One of his claws tapped on the pot and made a soft clinking sound.

"Of course! I like the way that they make people smile" you offered him a perplexed expression.

"Good! You're hired then!" Asgore winked at you before gesturing for you to follow him into the back of the store. His long lion-like tail brushed against your sneakers.

"T-thank you! But... You don't even know me that well.. I mean I obviously really would love to work here but why just if I like flowers?"

"I know enough about you to know that you'd like to work here. Call it the kings intuition or something like that" He gave a jolly laugh as you followed him.

With a soft hum the king placed the plant on a counter in back that was dusted with soil from re-potting plants. He reached into one of the cabinets above the counter and pulled out a dark green apron that had the title of the shop labeled on the front of it. It had a few pockets in the front as well for any tools you'd need to carry around. Asgore looked at it for a moment before handing it to you.

"Now you're officially a Golden Flowers Flower Shop employee! Would you be able to start tomorrow?"

Asgore leaned back a little bit on the counter while you stared at the apron. You had a giddy feeling in your chest, or maybe was it just that you were happy that you'd be able to work somewhere so nice for once. Still, it was a little concerning to you that the king of all monsters would be so trustworthy of a human. Hadn't he heard of some of the riots that had been happening in other cities?

"Yes sir!" you smiled the most genuine smile you could.

A loud crash made you whip your head around towards the entrance to the shop where Asgore had set out flowers for people to see outside. Briskly you and Asgore walked towards the entrance only to see a couple of teenagers kicking around a plant that had been torn from a broken pot that they probably knocked down. The brown ceramic pieces of the pot littered the sidewalk. You clenched your fist tightly, a slight tingle weaving through your fingers that you hadn't noticed before now. Your teeth grit in fury but as soon as you were about to lash out on the teenagers Asgore placed his paw on your shoulder.

You were frozen in place as he walked over to the kids and loomed over them. They stopped laughing and stared up at him, fear laced in their eyes. It wasn't long before they ran in the opposite direction spewing profanities about monsters and other rude things.

You couldn't express how much you wanted to deck them in the face when they ran away like cowards.

Asgore leaned down and picked up the poor Daisy plant that had been wrecked by the kids. It lay in his paws with ragged white petals and exposed roots.

"Asgore... I'm sorry they do this kind of thing... It infuriates me to no end" You felt horrible watching him pick up the poor plant.

He turned to you and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Things can be replaced and I'm sure that humans will change eventually. You're already proof of that. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Kat, I look forward to working with you"

With that, Asgore returned to the shop. Anger still bubbled in your chest and made your fingertips sting. You looked at your hand with an annoyed expression and noticed that the tips of your fingers looked like they had been burned by something.

"Great... Something else wrong with me" you growled inwardly.

You clutched the apron tightly and began to make your way out of the city and back to your apartment. 

As you walked, you wondered if you were going to let something so ridiculous ruin your whole day. Asgore didn't seem very bothered by what had happened, did that mean you shouldn't either? No.. You had ever right to hate those teenagers for what they had done.

You pulled out your phone and opened your texting app in hopes to find something else to think about.

Me: Hey Sans, I got the job. Heard you've been talkin' about me :P  
Sans: What makes ya say that?  
Me: Ah, nothing. Thanks though, I'm sure it really made a difference  
Sans: No problem kid  
Me: Stop calling me that, I could be older than you for all you know!  
Sans: You wish ;)

You rolled your eyes and shoved your phone in your pocket. Sans was becoming a good friend, one that you wanted to keep as long as possible. Him and his brother both were great friends. You were looking forward to being with them on Friday to play some video games.

As you walked down the street you wondered what kind of games Sans and Papyrus would like. You considered Borderlands 2 but upon remembering the DLC that included skeleton monsters as enemies you thought against it. Usually you'd play RPGs and MMOs along with a few FPS games here and there.

Minecraft? Nah.... There's skeletons in that too.

Then a cruel smile grew on your face. 

Yes... Mario Party... That'll be the perfect game to play if you want to piss people off.

You could have sworn that people were casting you more strange glances than usual as you continued home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short Chapter, this one was kinda' annoying to do because I have a hard time pinning down Asgore's personality and ect. ect. excuses haha.
> 
> More incoming ;D


End file.
